cowrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Taming and Animals
The following is a tutorial on how to tame animals, the different kinds, what what to do with their drops. Taming Animals See also: Taming To tame an animal you need a trap. hunters spawn with normal traps which can catch all the different kinds of animals, while a small trap can be crafted with wood by all classes can only catch small animals. To set the trap to catch an animal, double-click it when it's in your inventory, this will place the trap beneath your character opened. To lure animals to the trap, place food on it by dragging and dropping food from your inventory onto the trap. Animals will not go near food if there is a player nearby. A hunter can camouflage (turn into a tree) which will not scare away animals, so using it to watch your traps will not lower your chances of catching an animal. When an animal gets caught in your trap, right-click it and click "command". This will allow you to feed the animal to make it tame. It will only eat crops (except berries). Feeding an animal anything but crops or cancelling the feed menu will make it slip away. Once you successfully feed it, it will display a message saying the animal begins to follow you. You can then command the animal. Commands: #Mount/Dismount (large) - Mount or dismount off a large animal. #Rename - This Renames the animal, defining it. #Perch/Unperch (small) - This allows you to perch/take off a small animal on top of your head. #Follow/stop - This will make the animal follow/stop following you. #Mate - Mate with a close animal of the same species to make a baby. #Attack (dogs only) - Set the animal to attack a certain person/animal. #Graze - (warning this will let the animal move, still under your control, and eat food from your inventory) - Sets the animal to move looking for food. #Change Owners - Once selected this will let you choose who the new owner of the animal is, Once a new owner is selected you may not access the commands feature on this animal. Animals For more details and the list, see: Animals As you already know, there are two tiers of animals, large and small. All large animals can be ridden, while all small animals can be perched on your head and caught in small traps. Large animals include sheep, cows, horses, goats, pigs, dogs, deer, and cats. Although all of them are ridable, horses and deer are actually faster than walking, and are most preferred as your steed. When killed, they all give meat and hide. Deer also gives antlers when killed. Small animals include pigeons, ravens, chickens, jackelopes, mice, and ferrets. The birds only give meat, while the others give meat and hide. Jackelopes, like deer, also give antlers when killed. Animal Resources Meat: First you need to build a fire, then cook the meat and bam! You got food! (You need to drop the meat on the fire.) Wool: Which is obtained from sheep two ways: #Kill the sheep putting the wool instantly in your inventory. #Drag a knife to a sheep that is tamed, again putting the wool in your inventory. Wool can be used to make a fishing rod. If you combine two pieces of wool, you get rope. Now rope is also useful for two things: Making rope shackles or legshackles. Hide: You can use it to make rugs, lots of different clothing, and even goggles! Antlers: Antlers are obtained by killing deer or jackelopes. They can be used to make a pouch of dust, which currently has no use. Category:Tutorials Category:Animals Category:Features